A New Deatheater
by Wishing For Daisies
Summary: Bellatrix Lestrange isn't so willing to become a deatheater as it might seem. Please R&R!
1. The Curse

"Come here, now," said the high, cold voice of Lord Voldemort. "Are you willing to be my most faithful? Will you never waver from my side? Are you willing to be a Death Eater?"

" I am," the young Bellatrix said softly. "I am. I will be your most faithful. I am willing."

"Ah, but such lies," hissed Voldemort. "You never wanted to come here. Your peers shunned you for just wanting to be a normal student. Your parents punished and forced you to come here. Do not lie to Lord Voldemort, Bella, for he knows, he always knows. You-"

" No! I came here with my own intentions-" Bellatrix cried.

"Crucio!"

Bellatrix screamed. This curse… her parents had done this before… but this curse was more powerful than any she had experienced. Her veins were on fire, she was sinking into a pit of pain, she wanted it to end, quickly…. raw fear consumed her now, but she was till adamant.

"M-M- My Lord," Bellatrix breathed. "I do wish to join you."


	2. Her Soul

All she feels is agony. Tormenting, tugging, pain, pulsating throughout her body so it's the only thing she feels. And she wants it to sink away, to stop.

Thoughts enter her head.

_What's happening... to my arm?_

Her skin is twisting, contorting into- _skull, snake… where am I?_

She remembers.

Bellatrix Lestrange is here, with her soon-to-be master, the master with the laugh that pierces the soul.

_Soul._

What is in her soul? _Nothing, now_, she thought, subdued. There was something there, before.

A flicker of a memory passes through her broken thoughts, a fluttering bird with mangled wings.

_Laughing. Crying. Begging, pleading... who was a beggar? ... her? Bella?_

_"No, no, I can do without him!" Bella calls, as her parents laugh maliciously._

_"how can you live without the Dark Lord? You worthless child, haven't you noticed Lucius join, and how much happier Lucius and Narcissa are?" Bella notices._

_She notices their shadowed eyes, their gaunt features, once full and joyful. _

_She notices their pale, pinched, haggard look. Bella notices her Cissy, her little pet, turn into a shadowy, fleeting creature Bella never wanted to become._

A cold voice speaks softly.

"Bella, we wouldn't want that nasty memory in your thoughts, do we? We don't want doubt in your master, your mentor, do we?"

And Bellatrix Lestrange falls unconcious to the floor.


	3. Sparks

Voldemort smiles cruelly. The adolescent lying unconsciously before him is finally under his control. His eyes narrow. She is a strong, stubborn young woman. Bellatrix Lestrange needed much breaking-in before she was really ready to join the Death Eaters. It really was a messy, loathsome business. Bella was so strong-willed; Voldemort shed a little more pure blood than was necessary.

He looks at Bellatrix a little more closely. Filthy, bedraggled, and unkempt, she was not a pretty sight. Bloodstained rags cover her blooming bruises and deep cuts. Voldemort reaches with a long, spidery hand to lift Bella's eyelids. Bloodshot eyes stare back. They were empty, not yet lit with the spark of madness that has consumed so many of Voldemort's followers.

It was all for the Greater Good.


	4. Bellatrix Frees Herself

_Where…am I?_

This was Bellatrix's first thought as she slowly awoke. All around were chanting, masked people. Was she dreaming? Her head was pounding; her bones ached. Bella could feel every bruise and cut crying out in pain. She almost fainted again, willing herself to sink into oblivion. Instead, Gravestones came into clear, sharp focus, with eerie shadows lurking about. Then, she heard a clear, cold voice.

A voice she knew very well.

" Joined us at last? Well, well, if you take a look around you, you see that we are in a graveyard. Not just any graveyard. When someone becomes…. Difficult, we take that deatheater here.

"To my mother's resting place."

The chanting grew louder, becoming a wail, and a chill slowly crept up her spine. She knew this chant. Her parents had used this on innocent house-elves for entertainment on particularly rainy days. It was very evil, very dark magic. _Forget, Forget,_ they chanted. _Forget, your sorrows, your happiness, let go, go, and drift into emptiness, for this will be your last conscience. Go mad, be free as a bird, insanity is bliss…._

Bellatrix knew what would happen after this. Typically, the house-elf being enchanted would either jump into the fire or become so insane it would have its head mounted early. Suddenly, a distant voice shrieked "Imperio!" Bellatrix was trying to fight against a new voice inside her head, a soothing, calming, wonderful voice. She wanted to dream again, go back to sleep and never wake up. _Just let go._

_No, I won't do it._

_Just let go._

_NO! My ethics are all I have. The one thing you want, you will never gain._

_We'll see._

A blinding pain, a flash of light. And everything went black, along with her very heart.


End file.
